Sam's Exodus
by samanddan
Summary: Sad little oneshot. Kinda like a filler to help past time on my two stories hiatus. One more filler to come.


"THAT'S IT! WE'VE HAD IT WITH YOU SAMANTHA!" Mr. Manson bolted at his daughter for starting a giant mob of vegetarians assembled in front of the Leather & Fur factory at the mall for protesting against it's products. But she didn't see the harsh consequences of it, getting banned from the mall for life, and dealing with her parents. She was 17 years old, and she did what she pleased. Her birthday was only a month away, she would be 18 and out of that house for good.

"I'm 17 years old let me do what I want! Next month I'll have just enough authority as you two will." she yelled back at him.

"But as long as your still under this roof you will obey our authority Samantha. We've decided to take away your phone, computer, television, and your outside privileges. We're putting you under our own version of house arrest." her father shouted at her. "You'll remain in this room for the next two months, only to leave for school and dinner! Do you understand me?" he yelled.

"But.."

"But nothing! Do you understand me Samantha?" he asked again.

"Yes sir." she let out quietly.

"Good. Good night Samantha." he said more calmly then before. Him and his wife left the room slamming the door behind them as the outside thunder boomed, releasing rain.

"Yeah, good night. And good bye." she said pulling out her black backpack and stuffing it with her clothes and twenty bucks. She opened her window and let go of her emergency escape latter. That was her escape from her parents, running away. She couldn't go to Tucker's, he moved away to Florida a year ago. And Danny, poor Danny, he died during his last battle with his evil older self. After that the rest of the Fenton's moved away. No one wanted to live there, it still had the ghost zone portal, but it was locked. But no one wanted to risk anymore ghost so they kept it locked. No one to go to, no where to go. Her black pants moving along with the wind pressing against them. She stepped in a puddle with her combat boots, but only to be splashed by a wave from a passing car that hit it.

"Great." she said wiping away the rain water from her face. She closed her eyes tighter then looked up at the rain at the end of the sidewalk, letting the small wet drops hit her skin. She breathed in and continued to walk.

_My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams  
20 bucks should get me through the week  
Never said a word of discontentment  
Fought it a thousand times but now  
I'm leaving home_

She pasted the Nasty Burger and stopped in the window, remember all the good times her and her friends had in that place. Deciding to walk in, she sat at the same spot, at the same table her Danny and Tucker used to sit in just three years ago. Resting her hand on the seat next to her, she remembered all the good times they had. Like when Mr. and Mrs. Fenton embarrassed Danny when they came in dressed all '80's. She laughed at herself and the memory. She got up and left. Looking back into the window, she saw another group of three kids sitting in that spot. She smiled then continue to walk. She came across an old a banded place she was quite familiar with, Fenton Works. When she went into the backyard, needing to kick in the fence, then opened the back door and walked in. The eerie calm silence caressed her ears. She called out Jazzes name to see if anyone still lingered around Fenton Works. No one called back. Sam never really believed they left for good.

"They're really gone." she confessed to herself. Then she, walked up to Danny's old room. She sat on his bed and cried on the pillow which still and his scent on it after a year.

_Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong_

She walked out of the house the next morning and into the bright, warm sun. She headed east for any place she wanted to go, Vermont, New York state, Maine, anyplace she wanted. She had no cell phone, so she couldn't call anyone, she had no music, so no entertainment. But she then realized that she had her parents and her credit card in her pocket. She smiled and ran to the airport. On the plane, she looked out the window to the warm rays of sun greeting her to her future.

_Two months pass by and it's getting cold  
I know I'm not lost  
I am just alone  
But I won't cry  
I won't give up  
I can't go back now  
Waking up is knowing who you really are_

Two months pasted since she ran away from Amity Park and her parents. Sam Manson now located herself in a desolate place only known to some people, Forks Washington. A rainy, sunless little town on the Olympic Peninsula. Sam turned herself into a fiction writer, writing about the ghost hunts and adventures her Tucker and Danny had. She had called Tucker at a restaurant after she arrived in Forks and told him about her position, they talked for a bit, about Danny, what will her parents do and say if they ever find her? Many things. She gave him her new number, address, etc to Tucker to keep in touch, and they have. Her new house was medium sized and one story, nothing her parents would ever approve of. Having her own office for drawing and writing her stories. She sat alone at her desk and wrote the last chapter for her first book, "The Ghost Zone" called, 'Good bye my ghostly love.' In it held Danny's last battle, leaving out the gruesome details and covering them with soft words.

Her first book was published in that small town a year later. Every time she looked at that book cover, she cried.

"Why'd I make that cover?!" she yelled to herself wincing and covering it with another book and began to cry in her room. The cover, was half of Danny's face, and the other half the ghost zone. I guess she still couldn't get over his death. Sitting on her bed, she placed her head on Danny's pillow she took from Fenton Works, the only thing the Fenton's left at Fenton Works that they didn't want. She smuggled her head into it breathing in. She longed to feel that chill race up her spine, the sudden chill in the air, Danny's baby blue eyes she loved getting lost in, to feel the touch of his hands. But even in death, he's not a ghost, but an angel her and everyone else who loved him wants to see, but they can't. She could never feel any of those things again.

_Show me the shadow where true meaning lies  
So much more dismay in empty eyes…………………_


End file.
